Why everybody leaves me?
by MeineqaX
Summary: Eren and Levi have been dating sometime, but then something goes wrong. Nothing is permanent and Eren learned that in hard way.


– I will visit Mikasa later today. I'm staying with her for hour or two so I won't be back before dinner. Eren said smiling. Levi didn't look at Eren.

– Yeah…. sure… have fun. He said while drinking his coffee. Levi was quieter than normal, but he never was a morning person. Maybe he is just tired… Eren looked Levi for a while. They have been together since college, roughly four years by now. Everything was going great but Last year, Mikasa had been diagnosed with a cancer. What Eren knew that cancer was going worse every day, and he has spent a lot of time with her sister. And when he spend more time with Mikasa, he spend less time with Levi.

– See you later! Eren said and before leaving he kissed Levi on his cheek.

– Brat, you will be late… Levi said. He didn't react to that kiss any other way. Levi watched when Eren left their apartment almost running. When Eren was certainly out of hearing distance, he collapsed.

– Hanji was right. It all makes sense now…. Why was he so blind? Eren is always so happy when he's going to visit Mikasa… Why didn't he believe Hanji then…

–––––––––––Flashback––––––––––

– Hanji, why would the other in the relationship spend almost none time with other? Levi had asked while drinking his tea.

– Huh? Something wrong with Eren? Was her first answer.

– No, it's just one book I'm reading.

– BOOK! You are reading a book! She yelled and started laughing.

– You finished? Levi asked after five minutes.

– NO! But ummm maybe the couple is drifting apart, and the other has a new love. It would be romantic! The only thing keeping them apart would be his other relationship! Oh and then the person who he is with would be some bitch! But in the end the couple would have each other! Hanji started squealing, but Levi hadn't paid attention on her anymore. There were couple words that kept repeating themselves in his mind.

Maybe the other has a new love.

It can't be... or can it?

––––– Flashback over–––––

– Okay. Just… I just hope that you are sure. It's a big step you know... Mikasa said. She looked away of her brother's eyes and stared out of the window for a moment.

– Really? You wouldn't mind? I thought that you hated Levi! Eren said trying to hide his smile.

– I DO hate that midget, but…. but somebody needs to take care of you after I'm gone and I hate to say this but that midget is the best person for that job. Mikasa said and buried her head in her red scarf. She never takes it off. Not even in hospital…

– I'm not a child! I can look after myself. You will be okay, don't worry! The doctors can help you. Eren added. But they both knew it was false. Doctors had given two months maximum to live. If she's lucky that is.

– You cause problems all the time, so yes you need someone to look after you and…. Mikasa was interrupted when a nurse arrived.

– Excuse me sir, but you need to leave. Visiting hours are over. Blonde woman smiled.

– Hey, you okay if I visit you tomorrow and you sure it's okay if I…

– Just go! I'll be here tomorrow. Go back to that midget. Mikasa said before Eren could finish what he was saying.

– See you tomorrow! Eren finally agreed and left the room.

The nurse was quiet for a moment.

– Ma'am you haven't told him that….. The nurse, Krista asked. She and Mikasa got along and talked a lot. They have become some kind of friends.

– No. I couldn't. Mikasa said. Her answer was short to her question, because today she didn't feel like talking to her.

Eren didn't know. She didn't have months. She only had weeks or days.

Eren almost ran back to their apartment. Today he could finally ask. He had wanted to do that for a year now, but he had wanted to know that his sister would approve him. It's just that… He wanted that his only family member alive would approve his plans…

– Levi, you here? Eren shouted when he opened the door, but soon he was confused. Why there is so clean? It's too clean even for Levi. Where is all the pictures?

– Levi, what are you doing? Levi looked at Eren, but didn't answer a thing.

– Why don't you love me? Levi asked almost, crying? What happened, did I do something wrong? Eren thought.

Truth to be told, their relationship has been dying. They loved each other but something was wrong.

– What do you mean? I love you! why are you saying so absurd things? Eren asked in shock.

–No you don't, You just... you just... I DON'T KNOW! You haven't been with me like before, we haven't been on dates or we haven't been doing anything together. You... You are always with your sister, And, and she isn't your sister. I feel like I'm losing you. Levi cried while backing farther away. Every time Eren stepped forward, Levi took one step back.

– No! You are wrong! Mikasa IS my sister! Not by blood, but still! She has a cancer, what do you expect! I want to support her! That is what brothers are supposed to do! Eren yelled.  
Levi shook his head.

– Why are you faking it? I already know the truth. Levi took three more steps towards the balcony.

– Levi, what are you... Eren asked in horror. He watched when his boyfriend backed away. Why didn't Levi want to be with him? Why didn't he understand?

– I give you a chance to be with that person who you love. Levi said with a sad smile. It was rare to see him smiling, but something was seriously wrong with that smile.

– Goodbye Eren. I hope you will love Mikasa more than you never loved me. I'm not worth of your time. Not anymore. Eren couldn't move. He just stayed in his place and watched as Levi jumped off the balcon. Out of the fourth floor balcony, towards his certain death.

– LEVI! Eren shouted and hurried forward, but it was too late. He saw Levi's lifeless body in unnatural position on the asphalt. That was the moment when Eren felt his life ending. His heart were torn out of his chest.

– NO! Eren shouted. Too late though. Everything was over already.

– Why did you do this! Eren yelled but nobody answered him. He let the little red box drop on the floor. There were two wedding rings. For him, and for Levi.


End file.
